


It Was Mass Effective

by MechanicalRoseBud



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotic Sex, John Shepard - Freeform, M/M, Top!Kaidan, biotic bondage, bottom!male Shepard, feels for reals, quickie but a goodie, you came here for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalRoseBud/pseuds/MechanicalRoseBud
Summary: Sometimes John Shepard needs an escape and Alenko is willing to provide.P.S.This is a gift for the wonderful and amazinghinny!!





	It Was Mass Effective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinokit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinokit/gifts).



He felt like he was drowning. His vision expanded to the rippling blue all around him illuminated by the lights underneath giving the water an ethereal shimmering look. A dimension to another world. 

He closed his eyes. Swallowed his breath and felt the world melt away as he plunged in. It was cold, biting as hands reached out pushing through the force trying to pull him down, in deeper. The depths seemed impenetrable and unforgiving as he dared to open his eyes to gaze upon them. The dark of it reached out to him as his fingers watched to graze the bottom even if he couldn’t truly see it. His throat began to clench, the air desperate to seep out trapped behind his teeth as eyes gazed back up toward the watery barrier moving above. 

For a moment, for one brief moment, he could see himself outside of his own body. A man reaching up toward the light that flickered his eyes. A vision of nothing. Of no one coming to snatch it all away. In that brief second, he could see himself just. Letting go. 

Peace. 

Shepard gasped when the water rushed up and broke as his lungs screamed for air, he choked and sputtered before looking around as his eyes burned from gazing underwater. It was almost disappointing to know he wasn’t actually slipping into another world when he’d dived into the pool but it had been nice to escape his own head for a few moments. The weary Shepard leaned back into the cool waters as he drifted just above the surface staring up at the holo-ceiling as it flashed into something familiar. A night sky on a planet that was once home but was now a screaming husk of monsters threatening to tear everything he’d known apart. It felt even more bitter as he had been there; court martialed on his own planet and unable to leave the four walls of a prison erected around him. 

It was jarring to think the smoldering ball being relentless attacked and harvested was where he’d grown up. Home. 

“It’s almost like the real thing,” Shepard started at the sharp break to his own thoughts with the soft timber invading them. He nearly snapped around eyes falling on the figure standing by the stairs leading into the pool as soft brown eyes prickled with some measure of worry. Kaidan Alenko cut an impressive figure with a body carved from years of active military duty. There was never any dull time by Shepard’s side and it showed on the lean curves of the other human standing contemplatively in the expansive pool. He watched as Kaidan sighed and folded arms across the dingy white tank top that covered the barest of the broad chest. “Come on, Shepard, you’ve been in there for hours. Is swimming really that therapeutic?” John Shepard couldn’t help the easy grin that spread over his face as he drifted closer to the other man. 

The eye contact felt easy as his feet grazed the rough bottom of the pool and the shift of weightless back to reality tugged against his body. Shepard chuckled at the way those dark eyes drifted down to the bare chest covered in scars and covered with only a pair of trunks that clung like a second skin. “What? Don’t approve of my swimming gear?” He couldn’t stop the tease even if truly tried and as he reached forward snatching up the limp hand before it could avoid being taken. 

“Come on, Alenko, the water’s fine.” The words were smooth and dark eyes drew up as they seemed to give in just enough as Shepard moved back, parting the waters as they stepped in deeper until the waters closed around the swell of their thighs. The nearly black shorts on the biotic were soaked as Shepard pulled him in deeper as the chill couldn’t break the other man out of the spell of the moment. 

Kaidan was captivating and Shepard drank in the vision of the other man. Those almond brown eyes drank in every part of Shepard. Every vicious scar left behind from a wayward shot or misplaced blade that ripped flesh from bone. There were parts of him he didn’t even want to recognize, the nearly invisible scars from when he had died and risen again. Lazarus Project. If he closed his eyes long enough he could still see the look on Kaidan’s face. The face of his lover caught in distress as he pushed him away in the wreckage of a ship that had belonged to him, to them. It was only rivaled by the look he had received when Kaidan saw him again on the colonies of Horizon. Joy. Anger. Sorrow. Disbelief. Horror. A quiet, horrifying gaze when those eyes fell onto the crest marred onto the armor of Shepard’s gear. 

Alive. Dead. Alive. 

A hero who wouldn’t die even if it seemed to be the only true relief from his life’s mission. The path his focus was set on no matter what he tried to do to fight it, to prevent the inevitable only for it to fall directly onto him in the end. Shepard couldn’t look into those soulful brown as he looked away, fingers falling away when he cut Kaidan off from the soft blue of his own gaze. He couldn’t help but flinch at the curious touch against his cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” Shepard didn’t have to open his eyes to know the warmth against his cheek was the calloused hand of Alenko and it brought him some measure of peace to touch it. The soft, gentle gaze being laid on him while they stood there surrounded water and walls felt delicate. Fragile, even. “I’m so sorry about everything, Kaidan.” His chest felt full as Shepard finally opened his eyes to gaze at Alenko with heat lingering just behind them. Remorse. Guilt. The war burdened soldier had spent so many long nights since the Reapers landed on Earth combing through messages. Desperate pleas from families and off worlders begging for Shepard to save them. They pleaded with him, some only hours from being destroyed, from their lives being taken. 

**Save us.**

In the end, Shepard couldn’t save them all but it hurt to have them hit so close to home. Too many nights he spent gazing out of his window lingering out into space looking for home only to find it burning into nothing the longer he spent trying to save it. 

He felt haunted. 

Shepard turned his lips to the wam palm stroking his cheek, fingers slipping along his jaw to comfort him as he pressed a kiss into it. “There’s so much I can’t do. So many people I can’t save and I can see it, Kaidan. I see it all falling through my fingers all over again.” He closed his eyes against the bright, sharp stab of pain that filled him as flashes of his home burning into nothing came to mind. The Reapers taking everywhere away that he had fought so desperately to save. All of his scars felt as though they amounted to nothing. The blood he’d shed to keep everyone, not just humans, alive felt worthless in those moments. He couldn’t stop the Reaping, the force of destroyers of civilizations wouldn’t fall to one man. Shepard had heard it so much, in these moments, he could almost believe it. 

“Kaidan,” it felt desperate. The other man’s word almost a plea as he gathered that hand to his lips and kissed it. His mind focused on the calloused hand, the bone just under skin of the knuckle presented and the smell of salt water around them. The whole it felt as though it was almost another world. Another time and place. “Please, forgive me.” Shepard felt his voice give and the breaking of strain pushed through. He couldn’t fight the bitter heat of tears as much as he could fight the nightmares that plagued him every night. 

There was a moment of silence. A single, lingering moment of nothing and everything in those few seconds of them standing near one another. He could imagine them standing out back on Earth, the soft sounds of nature around them as they stood in the water of a lake. Shepard could feel the gentle breeze slipping around them and the way their hands laced together. Home. 

Shepard finally opened his eyes when the touch on his cheek faded as he drank in the worried gaze settled on him. “John,” it was strange to hear his name. So long. It had been so long since he’d heard it spoken so soft and delicately. Kaidan moved closer and he shuddered at the gentle touch settling on his hips above water. The touch was sure and firm. “John,” he couldn’t stop the soft gasp as lips touched his shoulder as Kaidan slipped closer. The press of them coming together stole words that lingered on the tip of his tongue as a warm mouth slipped closer. A clean shaven face tucked in nicely as those lips parted. Teeth teased his skin and Shepard leaned into the gentle bite as he drew his arms around the firm body against him. It was heaven. These tender moments of another body, of hands slipping from his hips to explore his skin. Fingertips digging into his back drawing out more of the desperate hungry skin of Shepard’s body. It had been too long. Too long since he’d been touched and caressed like a normal man. 

“Has it really been so long?” Shepard groaned at the question as Kaidan pulled back as fingers went up to his head cupping them in warm palms as it turned him toward the soft brown eyes glazed with the crackling electric shade of blue. “Shepard, you’re only one man trying to save the galaxy. Stop. You’re not alone,” Kaidan was luminous in those moments, the snap of power shimmering over him. The crackle of electricity, of the man’s biotics coming to life as if summoned by the air between them. The man was breathtaking. Soft crackling tendrils of blue wandered over fingertips igniting near painful pricks where touch met skin as it consumed them both in a haze of wired electric currents. John shuddered at the way it made his nerves stand on edge, frayed them to the point of pain that wasn’t quite there. He wanted to pull away, to hide from it as much as he wanted to hide from everything else. It was suddenly everything that tugged him from the inside. He was only one more but he was given the burdens of so many more. The sensation of pain that wasn’t quite there was a catalyst and Shepard didn’t fight the brim of heat running down his face. Sorrowful blue eyes opened at the snapping of the air around them and a powerful biotic charged gaze gazed back at him. Kaidan’s gentle brown were darkened, laced with the strength of his energy and his power. He was god then.

Surrounded by the aura, the possibility of striking down anything that would come to harm them. There was solace in that and Shepard smiled despite himself at the warm hand brushing away his tears. “Come on, Shepard, let’s get out of here.” John only nodded at the soft coaxing as the hand slipped from his cheek to lace their fingers together. For once, he let himself be led and forgot about the duties waiting for him out of Kaidan’s company. The meetings, the war room, all of it a vague memory in those moments of watching the back of the man he loved taking him away to somewhere else. John took that moment in time and tucked it in close, deep in the hold of a heart growing weary. Where he could treasure and look back on it always. 

The walk to the locker room of the pool felt comfortable as Shepard chuckled at the side glance he got when he mentioned he’d only went down there in the swim trunks he was dressed in. “Commander Shepard going in unprepared. I’m shocked,” Kaidan scoffed as he threw back his head and mischief played in those bright eyes and John shrugged nonchalantly, “I like to live dangerously and,” he stuck his tongue out at the weird squelch of his wet feet on the nearly smooth metal floor, “wet, apparently,” Kaidan waved his hand idly with a smile teasing the ends of his lips. John felt his shoulders drop as he relaxed falling into their idle banter as they made their way to the elevator. They were small, little tight spaces and Shepard enjoyed the closeness of it, how they were made to nearly be hip to hip. The Commander was more than happy to slid into the elevator as it hissed closed leaving them inside with a barely there tune from the speakers that had been installed. 

It was a warm moment and Shepard couldn’t help how his eyes strayed regardless to focus on the first thing of Kaidan he could see. The shape of the other man’s fit body, the muscles shown clearly with the man only wearing a tanktop and the black shorts clinging from his wet adventure into the pool. Heat circled hungrily in John’s stomach as his palms itched and as his hand moved to reach out to the other body nearby. He blinked at the sudden iron grip closing around his wrist jolting it stop in its path as John looked down. His wrist was encompassed in a slithering iron grip of blue electricity ensnared around it. John didn’t have to look up, but he did regardless, to meet the dangerously acute sight of a biotic. 

Caught. 

John shuddered at the glance of that eye with its sweet honeyed brown gazing at him with crackles of light licking out to both of them. “I can-” His words were cut off as he yelped finding himself suddenly shoved against the elevator wall. Powerful, blue lights danced across his skin as he was nearly sealed against the steel wall with a fluttering sense of terror mingled in with excitement. He’d never done this before and John could only respond with a choked gasp as a brisk stroke between his thighs scattered his thoughts to the wind. Reflex tried to make him jerk away, break free of the binding of his upper body but it was as useless as fighting the thrill making the swim trunks feel constrictive. John couldn’t see but he didn’t have to feel the weight and presence of Kaidan behind him, firm hands gripping forcibly at the round globes of his ass. He was taking advantage of what he wanted and John felt himself at a sharp disadvantage of words or desire to make it stop. 

“How long has it been, John?” He shuddered at the warm breath on his neck, making the hair stand up and his body constrict. Small jerks as his palm didn’t move from where it was firmly stuck on the steel. The metal bar that circled the elevator did wanders to push out his lower body forcing him to arch out his hips and present the biotic with an offering. His skin was screaming as fingertips brushed across his front sliding down his stomach but teasing with only the slightest of touches. 

“Do you miss it? Being rendered speechless? Being,” John groaned as a hand firmly smacked against his thigh, digging nails in as one was shoved up and pressed against the cold bar. Kaidan slipped into that space merciless as he let John feel the excitement running through him as the firm bulge nudged him. Only the barest of fabric separating them, “helpless.” John closed his eyes against the fluttering of his stomach as the fabric snapped temptingly around his hips, fingers slipping under the edge of it. The notion of it threatened to strip him, leave him bare for Kaidan’s use. He thrived for those moments. 

Shepard knew Kaidan did this game, played dangerous with his powers and tortured his lover only to relieve him. One who was burdened with a million lives and endless duties needed that power stripped away to someone he could trust to use him. To love him, effectively. His own eyes begged, his hips arched up to press more against the body pressed up behind him. It was the only way he knew how to beg, with his body, with every straining muscle in him as his lip quivered from the thought of being without any of Kaidan’s touches. Rough but tender, caring as he played the user. Shepard needed it and Kaidan; beautiful, strong Kaidan, always knew what he needed. He needed this. Him. 

“Alenko. Kaidan. Please, I nee-” John whimpered at the slid of fingers slipping into his mouth. They battled with his tongue as the thrust against it following the bulge pressing harder on him. The eager rutting and grinding only making him want to cry out louder. 

“All you need is me, Shepard.” The growl in that voice, the power oozing as Shepard yelped at the tight clench of those biotics and a scream that nearly rolled out of him as that same electric touch slipped into him. His eyes opened as it grazed his insides; fucking him open as he was spread and his body was set on fire. John gave a low, pleading noise as it expanded; he was being spread with just the power of Kaidan’s strength. The powerful biotic’s thoughts were spreading John open at will and it sent the military commander into a tailspin of howling calls as his mouth was filled with more fingers. Each slippery grip made his mind exploded into stars before even that wasn’t enough. Electricity filled his mouth as those fingers retracted as it was stuffed. A thick, rolling presence pressed on his tongue to thrust into deep as his noises sang. He barely heard the vicious tear of cloth but his mind snapped back to reality when a thicker heat slipped inside. 

Everything. The first digging prickle of nails into his sides was his only warning as Kaidan spilt him open and blue sparks accompanied it. He screamed and the rush of it, the feeling of being wrenched open while each thrust of those ruthless hips drove him to the edge was ecstasy. His body jerked and thumped, the noise of their bodies rubbing together of being forced to come together again and again was mesmerizing. The sensation of Kaidan slipping into him, spreading him open with the heat and weight of that delicious cock of his. It was beautifully curved and the tip always made John’s mouth sing with how well it could stir him. Every part of him would be put on edge as those hips melded onto him. Deeper. Harder. 

“Kaidan!” John shrieked through his teeth as the force thrusting against his tongue relented and his arm flailed curling backwards as he tried to pull the other man closer letting those teeth sink into his skin. The sharp charge of it, the electric freedom of one limb as nails drew red lines along his body while dragging him onto each thrust. Every bob of that cock buried in deeper brought tears to his eyes and pleasure melted him. All he wanted was there; on him, in him, biting him. His own cock wept as he whimpered, nearly crying at how much he was falling apart. At how much he wanted to take and what Kaidan was giving, it was too much. Too little. He couldn’t decide or think past the scrap of that cock spreading him further. In those moments, with Kaidan as far as he could and giving as much as he had, Shepard felt blissful. His mouth open sacrificing cries to the god who was willing to tend to the broken shepard. 

His stomach twisted as his cock twitched, sloppy thick trails left on his own stomach as he turned his head to gaze at those eyes screwed shut in concentration. Shepard pulled Kaidan closer as he could feel it. The cock twisting inside of him was throbbing, aching to fill him and he wanted it as deeply as he could want anything. It was a split second, a moment when Alenko opened his eyes and they clashed when they came together again. Their lips were as potent, tongues and mouths given to another in that final second as Kaidan slammed home. The whole burst and neither could tell who gave the noise, the scream to the heavens they braved. 

Neither cared. 

“I think they’re going to figure out we’re causing the electric problems,” Someone chuckled as the elevator fell dark and the quiet figures of body moved in the dark. “I’ll tell them to bill the Council,” it was the soft pearls of laughter as they both shook in the shared joke before they came together again. The gentle hand of another stroked a wet cheek as they chortled again, “I love you.” Arms engulfed the other as they relished the seconds of them, of just them together, before words slipped between them again. “I know,” A kiss. Two more. 

“I know.”


End file.
